


I'm so sorry, little one!

by HarleyJade



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Calle is an asshole here, Fluff, Gen, h/c, teen!ylvis, there are only those two brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJade/pseuds/HarleyJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There must be a way to get back on Bård for all this pranks he pestered Vegard and Calle with lately... just don't take your revenge too far, boys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so sorry, little one!

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, and teen!ylvis h/c again... sorry for that, but it seems to be my thing atm xD

Vegard growled as he struggled to wash the glittery pink paint off his dark hair. He refused to step out of this house for school the next day looking as if a unicorn puked over him. After he finally gets the paint out he would have to get revenge on his brother.  
His baby brother. He so did not deserve that title, anyone who saw the pranks he pulled knew he was not as innocent as he acted. However, the problem was that no matter what the older planned against the younger, Bård was always one step ahead of him.  
Spider in cereal, Bård knew it was fake.  
Water bucket balanced over door, Bård knew and insisted Vegard’s friend Calle to enter the room first.  
Cling film on the toilet, Bård made sure to go when he was at his friend's and immediately went to sleep when he came home.  
It was as if the overexcited brat had eyes everywhere. There were no cameras, Vegard checked. He had no idea how Bård was always aware of what went on around the house, Vegard snapped his fingers. The house. Maybe it was time to do the planning elsewhere, and maybe get some help from his friends to form the best prank ever.  
"Are you sure this isn’t over the top?" Vegard asked Calle as they set everything up before going home.  
Calle, who was in the same class as Vegard and was also pissed at Bård since he had been the victim of a lot his pranks, nodded. "Don't be a sissy, man. It's not like we're gonna hurt the kid."  
Too much in the need for revenge, Vegard simply agreed to the prank without thinking it through. No one would get injured and Bård wouldn’t realize it was Calle when he changed his voice. Calle was a damn good imitator and actor. Who had a taller build than Bård considering he was three years older than him.  
"Let's do this."  
"Bård, I'm headin' out." Vegard informed the boy sitting on the couch too intrigued with his laptop.  
"How long'll you be gone?" Bård muttered, only giving his brother some spared attention.  
Shrugging on his jacket he replied, "I don't know, around three hours? Now, nobody is at home so you're alone right now. Mom and Dad are at the choir practise; Don't open any doors.”   
“Yeah, sure, I'll be safe." Bård said, "Bye, Veggie."  
“See ya squirt."  
"I'm the size age as you!"  
Once he closed the door behind him, Vegard ran over to the backyard, seeing Calle ready in his outfit. "C'mon, the window's open."  
"Help me up the tree, idiot." Calle grunted, attempting to reach the second floor. After he finally made it he pulled Vegard up behind him. “Wow dude, you are getting heavier!”  
"Shh! Do you want this to work or not?" Calle whispered loudly, opening the closet of Vegard’s room with the door ajar; Vegard was holding his phone camera ready.   
”This better work..."  
BANG!  
Bård jumped at the sudden noise. Hearing it again, he set his laptop aside. "Vegard?" He whispered.  
It came again from upstairs. He silently cursed, tempted to call the police but he remembered when he did once and he got in trouble because it was a false alarm. Bård could handle it. Bård bit his lip as the sounds continued overhead; he was certain it wasn't paranormal activity. It was a natural cause. He could rush out the door and try to catch up with his brother. Although if it really was someone who entered the house then that would give the criminal enough time to steal his brother's precious items, like the Macintosh computer he had worked so hard for and saved his money so long for to get. Or the money he was just saving to buy himself a new and better guitar he told Bård so much about, the one Bård would sometimes even be allowed to use. He couldn’t let that happen!  
Tiptoeing to the kitchen, Bård drew a knife from the drawer. Using it like the weapon like he saw in some movies he watched with Vegard when they were home alone. Holding it in front of him in a defensive position, Bård silently made his way up the stairs. Successfully, he managed to avoid the creaky boards and slowly but steadily made it to where the noise came from.  
Vegard's room.  
Breathing deeply, he held the knife out in front of him. With his free hand he opened the door and glanced around. Nothing. Still keeping the weapon in front of him and his other hand in a fist, he entered the bedroom.  
Before Bård could react he felt something pressed against his back.  
"Drop the knife, kid."  
Bård's breath hitched. The voice was one he did not recognize, gruff and scratchy. This was no joke, he felt the barrel of the gun through his T-Shirt, but should he leave himself defenceless by dropping the blade?  
"Do you fuckin’ want me to shoot ya? Drop the knife!"  
Instantly, Bård let go and the weapon clanged as it reached the floor.  
"Hands behind ya head."  
Obeying reluctantly he did as ordered. Forcing himself not to shake. Fear overwhelmed him quickly; nobody was coming around to rescue him. His family members were all off doing their own thing. How had this man even succeed in breaking in?  
"Kid, ya got money in here?"  
Bård swallowed thickly, their parents kept all their money at the bank, he always spent his pocket money immediately, but his brother worked his sweat and blood off at the music store and by delivering newspapers to earn that money. To reveal it to the thief just like that?  
A gloved hand grabbed at his short, blonde hair. Tugging it back violently so Bård faced the ceiling. He gasped at sudden pain but didn't dare to call out for help with the weapon behind him. His heart pounded so hard he was sure the thief could hear it.  
"If you make me repeat myself I'll rip that hair off of your ugly head."  
"I-I don't have any money." Bård breathed with much effort. "Pl-please, my family will be here soon." He lied.  
"Eh? So now I've got to kill more losers? Great."  
He whimpered loudly at the thought of his family meeting this criminal. They wouldn't have a chance to even call the police having arrived from outside. A gun would...  
"Don't hurt them," he begged through the fear and pain. "Do what you want to me just don't hurt my family."  
"You little shit, if I can’t get some money around here you gotta pay me!"  
No longer able to hide his trembles, Bård shook violently. Opening his mouth to try and speak but nothing came out.  
"Okay, that's enough, Calle."  
Bård gasped at the familiar voice. His hair was suddenly free and the weight off his back was removed. Immediately the room was filled with laughter, two different voices, and Bård suddenly recognized them both.  
"You should've seen your face!"  
"Did you get it, Vegard?"  
"Finally got you, Bård! Say hi to the camera."  
Still unable to stop his trembling, Bård stared at the two teenagers laughing and a phone which kept being pushed in his face.  
"Bård? Hey, Bård, c'mon. I pranked you! I finally got back at you after all these years." Vegard mocked.  
Licking his dry lips, Bård blinked. "You- he...it was all a prank?"  
"The best prank!" Calle yelled in his face.  
Too relieved to care Bård threw himself on Vegard, clinging desperately to his shirt and burying his head in it. Chuckling in confusion, Vegard raised a brow to his friend. "Okay, Bård. This is where you yell at us for being assholes."  
"I thought it was real." Bård's breathing quickened, "Oh my God, Vegard, I thought it was real."  
"Well, yeah. So, the prank worked." The older brother was honestly confused.  
Keeping his arms tight around his brother, the youngest glanced over to Calle, covered in black, who still held the plastic gun in his hand. Turning back to bury his head in Vegard's shoulder he whispered. "Please, make him go away right now. Please."  
Eyes wide at the desperation in his voice, Vegard turned his camera phone off. "Uh, you should probably go, Calle.”  
"Um, alright. Call me later." He waved awkwardly and showed himself out, feeling awkward and a little guilty at the scene between the brothers.  
"Bård you can let go of me now." Vegard tried to pull away bit to no avail.  
"I thought it was real, Vegard. I thought he was going to kill me. Oh my God." Bård hugged him tighter.  
Vegard nervously laughed in response, "C'mon, man. As if I'd actually let that happen."  
"I-I didn't know you were in here!" He choked out before whimpering.  
"Bård?" Vegard felt a wetness on his shoulder, "Bård, are you … crying?"  
A pained sob answered his question. "Yes." He admitted unashamed, "Yes, Vegard. I'm crying. It was my worst nightmare come true."  
"Shit, Bård." Vegard shook his head, he thought he actually got Bård this time with this prank. Now that he thought about it, the act felt so over the top.   
"Aw, crap."  
Vegard exhaled and led him to the bed, "Let's go sit down. I was planning on talking to you anyways."  
Vegard could actually feeling Bård’s heart banging against his ribcage and was feeling slightly disgusted in himself now.  
Bård began sobbing loudly, barely able to form coherent words. "I th-th-thought he'd kill m-me. Then you all w-would come a-and he'd sh-shoot you-u-u."   
Although furious at his brother Bård wasn't able to let go of him, desperate for the reassurance.  
"Calm down, little one. That will never happen." Vegard bit his lip while his brother hiccupped violently on his shoulder. He rubbed his hand over the blond's back, hugging him as tight as the hug he was receiving.  
"N-no, b-b-but the gu-u-u-un!”  
"Shh, Bård. It's okay, please Bro. Don't cry. No one owns a gun in Bergen, it was just a prop!" He soothed, distressed at his brother's obvious pain. He began rocking him and hushing him whenever Bård attempted to speak through his cries. Only by the time the hiccups settled slightly did Vegard pull away from the shaken up boy.  
Tears and snot were dripping down Bård's face and Vegard was aware that his shirt received the same treatment but didn't care at the moment. Reaching across to the desk he pulled out a tissue, handing it to the trembling blond.  
"Does your head hurt?" He bashfully asked.  
Vegard was responded by a nod while Bård wiped his face, obviously tired by the events of the evening.  
"Little one, I'm...Bård, man, I so sorry. I didn't think it through-"  
"That really scared me." He said with his now rasped voice.  
Vegard winced, "Shit. I shouldn't have trusted Calle, he always takes it over the top when he is acting. I was just so mad! But I should have known better than to plan something like this! This is all my fault."  
"I'm sorry I made you mad," Bård weakly said. "I won't prank you again if you want."  
"Don't stop the pranks, Bård, most of the time I even enjoy it. What I just did wasn't a prank. It was plain cruel. I'm the one who's sorry." The dark haired teen wiped a tear from his youngest brother's cheek.  
Vegard took in a breath, "I need to discuss something else with you."  
"Mm?" Bård asked.  
"Back there when I was watching," Vegard said, now ashamed of the fact he watched while the life passed through his brother's eyes. "Why didn't you tell Calle where my money was? You know, if he'd been a real robber he would have hurt you."  
"I couldn't just tell him," Bård looked down. "You worked so hard on that money, I couldn't just give it away."  
" Bård, your life is definitely more important than some money!" Vegard almost yelled. "Next time, God forbid if this actually happens, straight out tell them the money is in my cupboard. In fact, no, leave the house or just call the police and don’t try to protect my worthless stuff! You are the most important thing to me."  
Meekly, Bård nodded, "Okay."   
”Come here, Bård." Vegard pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry. Can I tell yaou something'? I really hate Calle now."  
Both boys started to laugh a little bit, knowing that Calle had been Vegard’s best friend for years and that Vegard only wanted Bård to feel better.  
“Seriously though, he is in for a real roasting. First off, he lied to me about hurting you when he pulled your hair. And after that he swore at you."   
The older brother rubbed his hand comfortably on Bård's head to try and soothe the pain in his scalp.  
Whimpering softly, Bård laid his head in Vegard's dry shoulder. Vegard began rocking him again, unable to believe he actually just stood and watched what had happened a few minutes ago.  
"Vegard?"  
"Yeah, Bård?"   
”I'm sleepy...but-"  
"Do you want to sleep here with me?" Vegard guessed. Without waiting for his response, he laid his brother down before reaching over and pulling a blanket over them. Bård kept a hard grip on his arm, not allowing him to turn off the lights but that was alright. His brother probably wasn't too fond of the dark right now anyways.  
Bending over, Vegard kissed his hair, hating that Bård had been in pain and fear. Normally the teens acted all tough and grown up, but today it was his opportunity to make up for what he had done to his baby brother, and being caring, sweet and protecting.  
When the blue eyes fluttered closed Vegard smiled softly and quickly took out his phone to delete the video.  
Looking down at his brother, Vegard stroked away another tear which leaked down his red face even as Bård tried to sleep. He was still so innocent. Mischievous, but Bård was very innocent. If anyone deserved the term, 'little one', it was definitely Bård.  
"I'm so sorry, Bård. I love you, little one." He whispered.   
"I love you too, Vegard." Bård smiled softly and reached out to hold his older brother's hand.


End file.
